LOOKING FOR YOU
by krittz
Summary: happy delated fathers day


_**happy DELATED father's day..a one shot demanded by some frnd on this occasion focusing on Rajat and Rashi as shown in ISHQ NA HOYE**_

 _ **I will update my ongoing story tomorrow or THRUSDAY**_

 _ **now let's continue with this os**_

 _ **One shot starts:**_

Ragini called out to her 1year old daughter "Rashi beta aab to khalo..Papa ajayenge ajao beta" it must be the millionth time Ragini is repeating this

But Rashi was still sitting in her place with a cute pout not looking at her mamma

Ragini sighed

Everyday Rajat used to move to bureau after spending a bye bye session of nearly 15minutes with Ragini, but yesterday an urgent call came when Rashi was still asleep..And Rajat had to leave immediately and that too for two days

Yesterday after Rashi woke up she searched for Rajat but as her favorite tatu took her out to beach she eventually forgot about papa and then slept on the way back

But today from the moment of waking up she is searching for Rajat

Ragini looked back to Rashi, she is now looking at the door..As if searching for something or someone.

She has denied drinking milk from about noon, when Ragini tries to force feed her, Rashi looked stared back at her with the most hurt look she can muster..Pouting..Bottom lip trembling a little..eyes filling with grieving tears..

Ragini tried softly "beta thola sa kha lo..fir hum papa ko hello krenge"

Rashi looked at the door with wide eyes her bottom lip started quivering

after all kinds of try to feed her Ragini had now left trying.

Rashi is now looking at door after every two minutes, but no avail

even Rajat's phone is unavailable..

Rashi was yawning now, Ragini took it as a sign that now may be Rashi will drink her milk..but at the same moment the doorbell rang

even before Ragini got up, Rashi was in her full mode of energy rushing to the door..

Ragini followed her and opened the door, the washer man is standing there

Ragini made a face and moves back to her place, now sniffing a little

aftr finishing with the washer man Ragini came back to Rashi, but she at the moment is not interested in her mother

Ragini thought of distracting her daughter and turned on the TV

Rashi was staring at the TV but after every few minutes her eyes travelling to door and a offering a sniffle

Ragini is now really feeling helpless, Rashi is even not ready to come to her lap

Ragini came out with a bowl of ice-cream for the kitchen, may be seeing ice-cream she eat something..at least something will be there in her stomach

but Rashi didn't even look at the ice-cream when Ragini tried to bribe her

half an hour more past but Rashi is not yet convinced but now she started squirming

Ragini came nearer "kya hua beta.."

Rashi made a face "uh uh"

Ragini smiled and picked her up "uh uh?neeni ayi?acha ajao"

she picked her up but same moment the doorbell rang again

Rashi struggled down to floor and rushed to door, but all her hope burst up as Ragini opened the door and found a neighbor Mrs. Murty standing there

Rashi looked away, Mrs. Murty bent down "ale aj Nashi ki ki mood off hey kya?"

she tickled Rashi but Rashi pushed away her hand and moved in

"Rashi ko kya hua?"

Ragini smiled "Rajat kal se kam se bahar gaye aur papa ki ladli ne papa ko miss krna suru kr diya..darwaje pey awaj hote hi socha sayed papa agaye bas agayi..aab Rajat nahi hey dekh disappointed ho gayi"

Mrs. Murty smiled "Rajat bol k nahi gaya kya?"

"madam tab so rahi thi.."

both shared a laugh.

Mrs. Murty needed some milk and aftr finishing her stuffs Ragini moved back to Rashi who is now whimpering

Ragini picked her up "beta papa ajayenge na..acha chalo tab taq hum stoly sune?"

Rashi shook her head and snuggled closer to her

Ragini continued patting Rashi's back with low humming and moved to kitchen still with Rashi in her lap

but Rashi is still not ready to eat so Ragini left the idea and let Rashi take the decision, who decide to play with her cooking set

Ragini accompanied

in between the play Ragini even fed her little and now is trying to make her take a nap, which Rashi is strictly avoiding..

It's already late evening when the doorbell rang for the third time

Rashi looked doubtfully at the door and then moved to door along with Ragini

Vineet is standing there, Rashi was staring at him

Vineet bent to her level and gave the warmest affectionate smile

Rashi kept on staring for a few seconds then turned away and slowly moved back to the sofa

she didn't look back at Vineet

Vineet gave a questioning glance to Ragini, who shrugged

Vineet moved to Rashi and sat beside her "Rashi aj tatu ke sath nai khelegi?"

Rashi didn't looked at him but only shook her head as no

Vineet tried few more times but Rashi is carrying on an access denied board

aftr one and half hour Vineet left informing that Rajat will be back by midnight that very same day

aftr Vineet left, Rashi suddenly started crying..first it started with a whimper..then a sob..then gradually yelling

Ragini was pacing up and down with Rashi in her lap, cooing soothing words and giving a world of reassurance but Rashi carried on with her sob and seem to be in extreme pain

at about 11pm Rashi tired of sobbing is now sitting quietly, all her energy being drained out..the door bell rang for the fourth time, Ragini smiled widely "lo aab to agaye papa..chalo"

Rashi didn't even looked at the door or showed any interest

Ragini opened the door and Rajat came inside

"aap thik hey?"

"haa mein to thik..arey Rashi aab taq soyi nahi?"

he tried to pick up Rashi but she moved away

Ragini sighed and stated the whole thing in one breath ending with "aap ab apne beti ko manao mein dono ke liye khana lati hu"

Rajat nodded and tried to scoop up Rashi,who struggled hard and moved away

Rajat let her sit on the sofa as she wants and then hold his ears "Rashi naraj hey papa se?aab dekho papa holding ears kr rahe aab bhi Rashi smile nahi degi?"

Rashi kept looking at Rajat but didnt respond

Rajat made an extreme sad face and acted to wipe invisible tears from his cheek with small sniffling noise

Rashi studied him carefully and then decide something..and dragged herself to Rajat

It took her only seconds to snuggle up against Rajat's warmth, Rajat scooped her up and she relaxed pressing her face into her father's chest as if she needed to hide from the whole world

she nuzzled him affectionately and at last breathe a sigh of relief.

Rajat sat her on lap and Rashi curled in a cozy ball on his leg, Rajat patted her back "miss kiya mujhe mere beti ne?"

Rashi was busy sucking her thumb, Rajat shoved it away and laid her on his chest, her head on his shoulder..

Soon she started taking deep breaths and her body relaxed in a slumber

Ragini came out of kitchen "aap fresh.."

"ssshhh..so gayi..mein ise leta ke fir ata hu"

he picked up with Rashi in his arms, pulled out phone wallet and gun with other arm and handed it to Ragini moving inside with Rashi..

Still not prepared that this small one year old will show her anger on her father for next 3 days boycotting his lap, ignoring his cuddle and avoiding the offers to play with him..even not surrendering to the bribes..

 **But that anger story..will come up some other time..**

 **Chalo tab taq read this and review**

 **and yea..**

 **Iss father's day koshish karo apne na ki mamta ke sath baap ki bapta ki karz utaro..**

 **Enjoy with your father**


End file.
